In the cosmetics field, the development of formulations having both good properties in terms of application and comfort and satisfactory properties in terms of staying power, in particular staying power of the gloss and migration resistance, is a continual objective.
Document EP 1 405 625 discloses lipstick compositions based on phenyl silicone oil for obtaining a glossy makeup on the lips. However, 2 hours after application to the lips, the glossy appearance lessens, thus resulting in a less effective makeup result.
Consequently, there remains at this time a need for a makeup and/or care composition for the lips or the skin, which is homogeneous and has improved staying power of the gloss, and which forms a homogeneous deposit after application to the skin or the lips.